


Looking Forward

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [10]
Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: (although briefly), Christmas, Gen, School, boring teacher conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Mrs. Lintott listens to the Headmaster's Christmas wish - Oxbridge students to develop the school's prestige. It's 1982, however, and the current students have already applied to their universities. She has an idea that just might work.
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Kudos: 4





	Looking Forward

“Something needs to change,” Felix said, looking out the window of his office, “something soon. I had great ambitions for this school when I was brought into the role of headmaster twenty years ago, and so far, all we have done is remained stagnant. I want to be on the league tables, you see, to make a name of Cutlers’, to pursue a higher credit to it.”

Mrs. Lintott put her teacup back on the saucer with a kind of air not many in that school could maintain, and looked at the headmaster up and down as he mimicked an important army officer. She spoke then, not really caring for his theatrics.

“I don't think it would be wise to begin it with our current year 11 students. They've already sent off their university applications.”

“Have they?” He looked displeased.

“Yes.” 

“That won't do at all. Where have they sent them to?” 

“Warwick, Leeds, Bristol-”

“Yes, alright. Are any of them going to a prestigious one?”

“Evans and Brown applied to Edinburgh.” 

Felix’s moustache twitched, “Edinburgh?”

“Yes.”

“How disappointing. They're not even going to a proper British university.”

Mrs. Lintott didn't comment. 

“Is that lad, what’s his name, Louis? Is he going to university?”

“No. He has an apprenticeship lined up in plumbing.” 

“A shame. Although, I shouldn't have expected much considering his grades in my class.”

Felix paused from his contemplation and turned to Mrs. Lintott then, and grabbed a cup of tea for himself as well. Two sugars went in, along with a healthy dash of milk, and he sat down in the other chair at the table. 

“I have ambitions, dreams for this school. I want Oxford candidates. I want Cambridge students to say they studied here first. Do you understand?”

“Of course,” She said, but didn't understand his passion, “Who wouldn't want their students to succeed?” 

“Well, yes, I want them to succeed, but I want us to succeed too. With their advancement comes ours, but we can only progress if they do. So, I have a plan in motion.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. I’ve contacted a man who is experienced in so called ‘cram schools’. They're rather popular in Asia, but he’s brought the idea of it to England. He’ll hopefully be employed after the Christmas break.”

“But our students have already chosen their places. Wouldn't it be too late?”

Felix looked displeased. “Well,” he huffed, “What do you suggest then, seeing as you are the embodiment of wisdom, what do you suggest?”

It wasn't often that Felix gave up the rights to the helm, and even less often to a woman, but Mrs. Lintott ignored his tone and thought for a moment, and when she had come up with an idea, she answered.

“Hire the fellow for the year below. The current year twelves. There’s only eight of them, but I am well aware that two of them are already interested in Oxbridge.”

“Who?”

“Dakin and Posner.” 

Felix soured at Dakin’s name, but the light in his eyes didn't die.

“Yes. That could work. This could be a brilliant plan. I’ll still hire the other fellow, should he still be available, and interview for others if he isn't.”

Mrs. Lintott sipped her tea, and let the headmaster continue with his dreaming. It was the season of wishes, after all, who was to say that his dream wouldn’t come true?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know that this has hardly anything to do with christmas, but I wanted to get it out there for the sake of the challenge I'm doing (lol) 
> 
> If you did happen to enjoy this, please leave a kudos, comment or bookmark to let me know!


End file.
